


Overwatch Character Excersizes

by Mewr11



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Suggest tags in the comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewr11/pseuds/Mewr11
Summary: A couple (will probably grow) one-sitting, one-shot monologues to help me flesh out my ideas for Overwatch characters. Some of these might eventually make their way into my other Overwatch work with a little tuning and refining.





	1. Reaper

"No, Jack, it was YOU who forgot our purpose. We were brought together to bring down the omnics. And bring down the omnics we did. But then the UN tried to turn us into their puppets, into their muscle. You were seduced by their promises of justice, blinded by the lies of morality and ethics. You think ethics would have stopped them if somebody opposed their dominion over the world? Would justice have been given if they had a target? You know and I know why Blackwatch was founded, and justice was never a factor. You want to blame ME for the end of Overwatch? Tell yourself whatever you need to to sleep at night, but don't EVER come after me again."


	2. Sombra

"They are going after my _home_, Winston. You may think me a heartless, self-centered bitch, and nine times out of ten you'd be right. But you forget what turned me into this heartless, self-centered bitch. It was the crumbling of all I ever knew. Ten years old and without a mother, without a father, without a city, without a home. Separated from a sister I would only discover alive a decade and a half later. Everything I've done since then - the blackmail, the fraud, the spying, the death - all of that was done to find out why it happened and to make sure it never happens again. And now I know that someone is going after my home. I know for certain that someone is trying to put my home in the spot is was when I became who I am. So you can bet your ass that I will do whatever I can - whatever it takes - to stop them."


End file.
